


Kawaii Neko Chapter Nine Part Two

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE, wwe oc, wwe original character
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: After their first date, Shinsuke Nakamura and Seto Kaiba-Margera go back to Kaiba's hotel room to consummate their love.PS: this is a continuation of my story on my Tumblr of the same name as my username. If you want to read the past chapters, go there.





	Kawaii Neko Chapter Nine Part Two

We head to my room and he just started kissing me again and he leads me to the bed and gently put me on the bed. He runs his hands along my body and I started to shiver. "Do you want me to be your first time, my queen?" He asked. "First time having sex?" I ask. "Yes." He replied. "Of course! But, be gentle with me, ok?" I said with burning cheeks. "Don't worry, I will make sure you are comfortable." He says before removing my jacket and kissing me. His lips are really soft and I was enjoying this so far. He runs his hands up my back and unclips my bra. He breaks away to take off my top and bra. I ask with a red face, "What do you think about my body so far?" "It is very sexy and fucking beautiful." He says before running his hands on my exposed breasts. I gasp at the touch. "Oh sensei!" I say. He says to me "You do not have to call me sensei anymore. You can call me anything you want." He then kisses my neck. "How about senpai?" I ask with gasps. He looks at me with lustful eyes, "I love it!" He kisses my chest down to my nipples and runs his tongue across one of them. I gasp "oh god senpai! That felt good!" " Do you want more my queen?" He asks me. "God yes!" I answer. He runs his tongue across my nipple again and begins to swirl his tongue around it. I gasp harder and bite my lower lip. "Oh shit!" I shout. He puts his free hand on my other breast and tweeks the nipple. "Oh fuck!" I shout. He then nibbles my nipple and I put my hand on his head and I am giving in to the sensations. He then stops and puts his hand on my leather clad vagina and I gasp again. "Oh, I hope you can handle this?" He asks before he unbuckles my belt and unbuttons my pants. I notice a little tent growing in his pants. He then pulls off my pants and panties and I tighten my legs. He says "don't worry, I'll be very gentle." And kisses my neck. I loosen up my legs and he begins to spread them. He then runs his tongue across my clitoris and I gasp very loud. He looks up at me and smiles and continues to lick. He then runs his hands up my body and touches my tits. He then resumes to play with them and I can feel I'm getting lost in the good feelings. "Oh fuck senpai!" I shout. He looks up at me again and continues. I couldn't help but to place one of my hands on his head and run my fingers through his hair. I then press him deeper into my vagina. I'm continuously biting my lip through all this. He then comes up and said "oh, your juices tasted so good. Do you want to taste me, Kaiba-kun?" "O-ok!" I say before loosening the belt and unbuckle and unzip his pants. I pull them down with his undies and I see his cock up and standing at attention. I put my index finger in my mouth and stare at it with lust. "I will show you how I like it!" He says before he puts one of his hands on my head and tells me to open wide. I do and he guides me to his cock and puts it in my mouth. I couldn't believe I have him in my mouth! The feeling was incredible and I close my lips around him and he guides me with the pace. My tongue is running across the shaft and tip. I could hear the pleasured moan coming from him and they were like music to my ears and wanted to hear more. I then took one of my hands and instinctively put it on his ballsack. He then hissed and I could taste something in my mouth and it was delicious. "Oh shit, Kaiba-kun! There you go!" He says. This excites me more. "Ooo, your fangs are making this feel amazing, Kaiba-kun!" He says. I had so much ecstasy flowing through me and his pleasured gasps were really helping this. I could feel movement in my mouth and he tells me to stop. I do and he raises my head up. "I do not want to end this like that! I want to feel your pussy with my ochinchin." He says. "Ochinchin?" I ask, gasping. "My penis. It is how you say it in Nihingo." He says. "Ok senpai." I say. He then lays me on the bed with my back down. He then licks one of his fingers and inserts it inside me. I gasp and grab at the sheets. He then moves it in and out and I moaned though this. His finger was like magic and I could feel myself give in to him more. He then inserts another finger in me. "Ah!" I scream with a pleasured face. He then kisses my neck and then kisses my mouth with tongue. I kept moaning in his mouth. He then breaks away from the kiss and says "I think you are ready for my ochinchin. Are you, my queen?" "Hai, Nakamura-senpai!" I respond. He then removes his fingers and penetrates me with his cock. I am no longer a virgin. He slides in me nice and slow and he asked me if I was OK and I said that I was really ok as he is having sex with me. The feeling was insane and I could the veins of his cock sliding in and out of me. "Oh fuck, this feels so good. Please, go faster." I say. "Ok, Kaiba-kun!" He says before going quicker. My back arched as the pace quickened. We look each other in the eyes as he's fucking me. I can see love in them and I bet he can see the same with me. "Oh fuck yes!" I shout. "How do I feel inside you?" He asked. "Incredible, my king!" I replied. He then licks two of his fingers and slides them on to my clit and says "cum for me, my queen." And begins to rub it. This sends me in a fit of ecstasy and I screamed "OH GOD YES!" and I could feel myself tighten around him. I then felt him twitch inside me. "I'm about to cum. Cum with me, my queen!" He shouts. I tighten more around him and I moan "oh fuck!" As I begin to orgasm. I can feel him releasing in me and I felt so goddamn good! After the last pump, he layed down next to me, breathing heavily. I am as well. "We are now boyfriends. I love you so much Kaiba-kun. You complete me." He says. I gasp and say, "I love you too! You mean the world to me! Please stay with me forever!" He comes closer and says "I will, my queen." And kisses me. That night, we cuddled for the first time and I was truly happy. We are now a couple and he is truly special to me. No more tears in my eyes.


End file.
